


The Mermaid Prince

by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Catastrophic, Crab Taehyun, M/M, MCs 18+, Mermaid Hueningkai, Mermaid Yeonjun, Mermaids, Multi, No Smut, PG-13 Adult Romance, Prince Soobin, Princes & Princesses, Seagull Beomgyu, Shipwreck, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT
Summary: LittleMermaid!AU: Undersea Prince Yeonjun wants to find his true calling. Prince Soobin wants to escape. When a storm separates them from their people, will they find the answers together?
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Underwater Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have short and sweet chapters, I enjoy writing ff by scenes instead of long text. So bear with me! Every chapter is like the scene of a movie. I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are greatly and wholeheartedly cherished 🥺💕

Under the wide, blue sea was a world unlike any other and in that world, was a Prince unlike any other.

"JUN!!!"

And his Father was looking for him.

"Your Majesty, I have no idea what's going on in that boy's head," Tael, His Majesty's right-hand crab, sympathized.

His Majesty, King Triton, swam the length of the throne room in frustration and worry. His youngest and most lovable son disappeared again. He cannot count the number of times he has on his hands and fin but every time leaves him restless.

"Sire, let me find him. He can't be far," Tael offered.

The King sighed deeply. "Be quick with it."

Tael sprinted out of the palace's entrances, into the wide-open waters. He was correct. His Prince was not far at all. Just beyond the beautiful corals of their kingdom, there was the presence of the surface. Wreckage, waste, treasures, all cast along this stretch of the ocean. Where Prince Jun searched for something greater.

"Avenge ye, dirty scoundrel!"

Jun plunged forward, jabbing the rusted blade at his friend. He recovered and chased him around the ship's wreckage.

"Jun, this is dangeroooouuuus...!" NingNing warned while swimming away from the tyrannical Jun.

He screamed when seafoam green waves appeared in front of him. Jun turned right side up with a smug smirk on his face.

"Dangerous means you're having fun, we've been through this," Jun lectured, taking the younger Merboy under his arm.

"I don't know, the King would say otherwise..."

Prince Jun shook his head. "Father wouldn't understand. He's a man yet has been spoiled by too many daughters."

Ning stared at the Prince with understanding eyes. "He has taken too many makeup sponges to the face."

Jun looked down with a smile before tightening his hold on him, digging his knuckles into Ning's head. He whined about the Prince causing permanent damage to his skull and what would his Father say about his only son being a murderer.

"Prince Yeonjun."

The two bickering Merboys looked up at the stern tone. Tael sat atop a fallen post, staring down at the pair. He slowly floated down until at eye level. Jun and Ning untangled, standing straight at the presence of the King's advisor.

"You two," he started with a claw pointing in their faces.

"'Should be ashamed of yourselves and especially you, **_Yeonjun_** , for bringing a child with you.' You don't have to continue, I've heard it before. Whatever, let's just go," Jun rushed.

"...I'm glad you two are alright, Jun," he corrected.

Jun nodded at that and kept his head down. Ning rubbed his shoulder in support. Jun rested his hand on his and reciprocated.

"You are still in heaps of trouble. Come on, before you make any more of a ruckus."

The pair reluctantly followed the crab and his fish powered chariot back to the palace. Neither was prepared for the thunder that the King would produce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to also check out other smaller TXT related one-shots, imagines, social media aus [@ImagineYourTXT Twitter](https://twitter.com/ImagineYourTXT?s=09)


	2. Prince of The Sea

Above the surface, in a world unlike below, was a town unlike any other. In that town that rested perfectly in the Southern Valley, lived a Prince braver than the rest.

"Soo!"

And his fiancee was looking for him.

Fiancee was not the word he'd like to use to describe the tiny woman in blue who barely missed him hiding in the corner. Shackles were more like it. Tied to her side in coming holy matrimony. The Princess of a neighboring farm town was his parents', the King and Queen's, idea. A Prince of his age was to think of the kingdom, of their lineage. Not sail the waves and live as a commoner.

Prince Soobin peeked out into the empty corridor, quietly as possible creeping out of his hiding spot. It is terrible that he must hide in his own home, but he hasn't found any other way to escape from constantly hearing—

"Soobin!"

The Prince paused at the startling sound of the Princess' voice. He slowly turned to make eye contact at the billowing blue mass she was today. Princess Adriana proceeded forward, each click of her heels echoing the halls, marking each step closer to him.

"Where did you run off to? You excused yourself after tea," the Princess asked.

"I just wanted to relax after such a...delightful meal," Soobin responded.

Adriana gave a look of suspicion, only to place her hands on His Highness' arm. "Let's see this through, so we both shall relax. I would die to get out of this dreadful mess of cloth."

Soobin reluctantly was lead by the Princess' hand back to the waiting Kings and Queens in the courtyard. The men talked strategy and sons, while the Queens discussed the men in their lives. King Eldridge, the Southern Valley's King, waved Soobin forward as the two betrothed children entered the room.

"Where did you run off to this time, Soobin? It is time for family," the King relished.

King Tyrus, King of the Middle Earth, stood in welcome. "If you wish to see to my daughter in secret, you may only just ask, my boy."

Adriana bowed her head at the comment, mortified. "Please, Father. He only wished to walk off our bountiful meal."

"He may have my blessing to be accompanied by you, my dear," he replied.

"I was only..." Soobin began.

"Speak up, boy," King Eldridge commanded.

His eyes quivered as he continued. "I was only mulling over my preparations for my final voyage...before our union."

"Yes, your voyage. You are a fine captain but do return safely. My daughter will be awaiting your arrival," King Tyrus stated.

Soobin respectfully bowed his head. "Of course, your Majesty."

The King nodded. He reached under his cloak and retrieved a pocket watch. The time was half-past 2.

"The time has arrived, although, for us to be off. Your Majesties, a charming afternoon meal as always," he announced.

"Oh the time just flows past," Queen Esmeralda of the Southern Valley commented.

"What a pity. Esmeralda, we must talk over tea again soon," Queen Penelope of the Middle Earth suggested.

The four rulers kindly discussed more premarital activities to speak about with each other. The Prince and Princess awkwardly waited, her hands still resting on his arm.

Prince Soobin stepped forward, disengaging the Princess' hands. "Your Majesties, I shall escort you to your carriage."

He reached out for the Lady's hand and kindly escorted their Majesties to the palace entrance. The King and Queen bid their farewells, the Princess being last to climb into the carriage. Soobin gave his hand, which she clasped gently, and guided her into the carriage.

"See you again, Sea Boy," she greeted warmly as the doors closed.

Soobin smiled tightly in response, waving as the horses carried them back to Middle Earth. He let out a breath he felt like he was holding in during the entire affair. Soon he'll be holding his breath underwater till death do they part. He turned to his eyes to the Southern Seas of his kingdom. The alluring blue he calls his second home. Soon, he will have to hoist his anchor for the last time. Tearful, he turned away from the view and headed back to his waiting parents.

In a _place_ alike and also unlike any other, the tides of fate began to tumble and brew for a catastrophic event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how this will go down... Chapters are oblivious to me now, whenever I get to the right end is where it'll end 😂😅


	3. On The Right Path

Of course, Prince Jun never waited long to seek out adventure. The wandering royal was already swimming towards the next discovery. The Prince learned many new things but hasn't found the discovery of a new adventure. Heaven forbid the King finds out. Much less...find out about his legs. Proud MerKing learning his only son can _**walk**_ , life-ending.

It was truly an accidental discovery. Jun decided to be...impulsive one day and came ashore. He's never known anyone to touch the sandy beaches. The thought of being unable to comfortably trail up the hot grains of sand didn't stop him. He dragged himself up to the deserted cove, feeling the direct sunlight on his scales. Little did he know, the beams stripped him of his gorgeous blue-green scales, leaving long legs in their place.

At first, the situation put him in a panic, but as he studied and adapted, he couldn't be happier to expand his explorations. The Prince smiled fondly at such memories. But that was before. Today, he travels to acquire discoveries from the tales of a human expert.

"Prince, early we are today."

The Prince shielded his eyes from the early morning sun on the horizon. His connection to the people on land, Gyu the talkative seagull, rested his ruffled feathers on a protruding rock. The bird is how Jun learns gadgets and gizmos aplenty.

"The day doesn't know early, only the start and end," Yeonjun replied.

"The day also ends early, so who is really on top of things?" The gull challenged.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Anything new today?"

Gyu held up a wing and turned to rummage around his pile of whosits and whatsits. After a moment, he faced the Mermaid Prince with a large piece of fabric. The Prince reached out for it, feeling how thick it was in his hand.

"What is this cloth?" He questioned.

The bird spits it out of his beak. "This is what humans use to cover their bodies. Very sensitive bunch they are, they cover everything!"

"What good does this do for them? Do they have fragile skin?" Yeonjun eagerly asked.

He grabbed the cloth fully and held it to the sun. It was a long piece of cloth, with a V-shaped cut in the middle. There were shiny, silver disks that lined the top to the edge of the cut.

"This particular one covers their legs. These little thingamabobs here sew them into it. I believe they are called 'Leg Warmers'," Gyu informed the curious Prince.

"Sew them in?! How do they remove themselves then?" Yeonjun exclaimed with horror.

Gyu shifted his eyes with confusion. "That, Sire, is unknown. Humans do not remove them in the streets of the town. The secrets must lie in their private chambers."

Yeonjun nodded absent-mindedly. He studied the fabric threads and the cool touch of these so-called silver jailers. The gears turning in his head to possibly use it to walk amongst the people. He turns back to his informant.

"Are you in possession of any more of these..."

"Body covers," Gyu chimed in.

"Body covers. I must complete my collection...of course," Yeonjun finished.

"I'm afraid not, young Sire. These are quite difficult for such a slim gull like myself to carry," Gyu relayed.

A spark in his eye caused the bird to go rummaging again. He searched and searched, tail feathers straight in the air.

"I do not possess any more..." the muffled voice repeated.

Gyu flopped back from the depths of his pile and presented a new mysterious object. "But I do have another item for you."

In between his feathers was this solid hammer-like thing. But facing toward the sky were these straight threads, but not threads? An apprehensive touch told the Prince that it was not stiffened strings of fabric. The feel was rough, prickly. But another touch across the top was smoother, delicate. The stiff threads bent at his curiosity before returning to its shape.

"Curious this is..." Yeonjun trailed off.

"Indeed. I collected this from the open window of a fair maiden. I dodged many things for this one!" Gyu proudly declared.

Yeonjun chuckled. "Your service is greatly appreciated. What is the function of this thing?"

Gyu placed the thin part of it in Yeonjun's hand, folding his fingers over it. Then he guided the threads to his seafoam green hair. The bird gestured for the Prince to pull down firmly from root to tip. The discomfort was clear on his face as he fought to pull it through.

"What on earth do the humans suppose that this will achieve? This is almost as unbearable as the Whatsit you gave me moons ago," Yeonjun accused between gritted teeth.

"It appeared that the maiden was calmly doing it, Prince. Maybe it is not well for the MerKind," Gyu concluded.

Yeonjun was ready to argue more, subconsciously brushing his hand down the strands he fought against. The texture of his hair was almost like the square cloth he saw before. Soft, smooth. He peered at the object, some of his hairs becoming one with it.

"What is it?" Yeonjun asked again.

"Thankfully, the lady shouted its name as I tried to hold tight. This is a brush. It must be of value as she was very distressed over it," Gyu recalled.

Yeonjun flicked his beak. "I would be as well if a wandering, fast-talking seagull poached my nest."

Gyu only shrugged, not apologetic at all about his behavior. Yeonjun was still thankful for the adventures he went on for him. His Majesty's son was not allowed to swim past the corals, let alone collect human things. He was to be with his kingdom, under his 5 sisters and his overprotective father. But he hopes one day, he can join the people and find what else is out there. Or even, find what he's searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I'd never seen The Little Mermaid before writing this 😅 So it started from what I knew of the story already. But I recently watched it to understand how to take the movie and tell it in my own way. The results are...kinda morbid. Let's see how many chapters we'll see till the end!


	4. Growing Up

Prince Soobin should very well be the elderly man in children's storybooks as he checked everything on his list twice. The day before his sturdy vessel, the Blue Strider, sets off for her final adventure. Though it wouldn't be the last they see of each other, she must be retired for the time being. A man to be wed should not leave his wife-to-be for days at a time every month. 

He knew this revelation would come to be as he reached the age of 23. Born a healthy boy, as far as he could remember, he looked onto the sea of his kingdom. As if she were calling to him. The crashing of the waves whispered, "This is your home." By 13, he was calling on the most trusted seamen to show him the ways. By 17, he led his first voyage as second-in-command. By 18, he had his own ship and crew to study the waters of his kingdom.

Though it felt like at 21, he had mapped all he could, he continued to adventure into the unknown. Trying to find the answer to his call. But he's starting to believe that it nothing more than the curiosities of the sea. But that thought will only deter him. There must be something.

"Prince, I assure you, she's shipshape to sail," Brighton, his second-in-command, insisted.

Soobin returned his eyes to his list. "Never is it wrong to check and check again."

Brighton rested his arms on the bough and watched the Prince. "Pre-martial jitters?"

"Nonsense. There's time for that when we return," Soobin dismissed.

The crewmate held back rolling his eyes in the presence of his Prince. He watched this fine young man grow into one of the best captains of their land. He wished nothing but luck as he has to leave the sea for the time being.

"Is the Princess treating you well?" Brighton asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course! She's...quite the lady," Soobin said, unconvincingly.

Brighton clapped his hand on the Prince's shoulder firmly. "Aye, she may be. But does she make you happy, son?"

Soobin fumbled his grip on his quill. "Happiness has nothing to do with it. It is my duty as Prince."

He gripped his shoulder, causing the Prince to look over. "Happiness has always been your duty since you first got your sea legs. Don't give that up for us."

"I'm not an infant playing with the ropes anymore. I need to become a man for our people," Soobin insisted firmly, shrugging Brighton off.

Brighton looked sadly at the Prince. Can't say that he wasn't proud of the leader he has become. But at what cost must he drown the carefree nature of his favorite shipmate? Brighton sighed, turning back to the cove of their kingdom.

"What a great King you will be," he whispered.

Soobin glanced at his crewmate. He pressed his lips in a straight line with unease. The decision to go along with the King and Queen's plans was above him. He was beyond the age of wedding and he was too busy looking for some God-given call.

The conversation followed him to dinner, Prince Soobin slowly consuming his meal. The King and Queen were not blind to their boy's daydreaming. Watching him poke at his plate without interest.

The King cleared his throat. "Soobin, are you ready to sail tomorrow?"

Soobin looked up, dazed, with his fork in his mouth. "Ah, yes. The rations have to be boarded early tomorrow, we'll be leaving the coast before the sun is above us."

"Safe travels, don't leave the Princess a widow before you even wed," The King said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget that the Princess asked to see you off. Do discuss with her before you go," The Queen mentioned.

Soobin nodded. "I will, Mother."

The King smiled with pride. "You've grown well, my boy."

Soobin could only nod with the most convincing smile on his face. Growing up didn't seem like a far off idea to him. He took hold of his dreams before he could grow a beard. Yet, suddenly, his reality seems far from grown-up. Why does he have to wed? He can serve and lead his kingdom well without a Queen. Why can't he be merry among his people, bringing back stories and tall tales of the world beyond the cove? The bond he has created with his men and his citizens has the strength of a harem!

Was it the way that he sailed without a clear plan? Or begging his parents as a child to move him into the room with a view of the sea? Or was it the childish notion that there was a reason the sea was calling for him? As Soobin watched the waves lap against his ship, like a coaxing mistress, he knew what it was.

The desire to call the sea his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update. I was trying to post every 2-3 days, but this September 1st I was confirmed positive for the virus. Thankfully, it is very mild and my body has years of practice from infections as a kid and teen. I already feel better than even the day I got the results.
> 
> No worries, this will still be ongoing, I'm not inconvenienced! Updates might go back and forth depending on how I feel as I continue writing! So far, I will not be hospitalized, I just need some sun and stretching, maybe watch TXT's exercise video for motivation haha


End file.
